Different kind of Pony
by Musiclover435
Summary: There is a new pony in school. She is a unicorn without her cutie mark. The CMC sees this as an opportunity to help her get her cutie mark. But will is be as easy as they think when she doesn't speak to them very much, and she doesn't even look at them. They soon begin to judge her. But what if they learn what she does is just because that is how she was born? What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot of a My Little Pony episode that I think should be in the series. This is set during season 5 after the CMC got their cutie marks. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The sun was shining and school was about to start. Everypony was excited because there was going to be a new student.

"Man, I can't believe that there's gonna be a new student." I said to my friends. "I know. What if they don't have their cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "Yeah. And together we can help them get their cutie mark." Scootaloo suggested. "YEAH!" We all said while hoof bumping. Then the school bell rang and every pony went inside.

We were all sitting at their desks and Mrs. Cheerilee entered the room with a pink unicorn with no cutie mark. "Hello, class. As I mentioned earlier this week. We have a new student with us. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Cheerilee asked. The new filly looked everywhere but Cherrilee. She nodded. "My name is Starry Music."

"Hi, Starry Music." Everypony shouted. Starry Music covered her ears and whimpered a bit. "It's alright. Starry."

"I prefer to be called Star." She nodded. "Okay. Star, you can sit at that empty desk over there." Mrs. Cheerilee said while pointing at an empty seat in the front. 'She is weird. It's like she has sensitive hearing.' I shrugged and started to whisper to my friends. "Gals, at lunch we should talk to Star. We need to help her get her cutie mark." They nodded and then we started to pay attention to Mrs. Cheerilee.

 **(Sweetie Belle's POV)**

I was watching the lesson and I began to notice that Star was moving a lot. She was moving her leg and her tail was moving back and forth. Also, she wasn't even looking at Mrs. Cheerilee. She was just looking everywhere but her. Wonder why?

The school bell rang signaling that it is lunch time. "Alright, everypony. See you after lunch." We all went to lunch and me, Applebloom, and Scootaloo grabbed out lunchboxes and we went to lunch. We noticed that Starry Music was sitting by herself. We decided to eat lunch with her.

"Hi." We all said she jumped at the sudden noise. "Hello." She said quietly. "We're in your class and we would like to know if it is okay if we sit her with you." She nodded. We sat down and started to ask her several questions.

"So, where are you from?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Since you're a unicorn, what spell do you know?" We were asking a million questions a minute and the more we asked the more I noticed she started to shake. She grabbed her tail and brushed it nervously. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked everywhere but at me. Then she ran off.

"Whoa. We should follow her and see if she is alright." Scootaloo suggested. We nodded and we ran off to find her. We then noticed that she was with Mrs. Cheerilee. We walked in. "Is she alright, Mrs. Cheerilee?" Applebloom asked.

"She is fine, girls. Just a little spooked. First day jitters. Would you girls grab her lunch for her?"

"I'll get it." Scootaloo said then she left. "Why don't you girls go back and eat your lunch and Star will be fine later." Mrs. Cheerilee said. Scootaloo came back with Starry Music lunch and the three of us left wondering. What that was all about?

 _After School_

We were walking back to our clubhouse when we noticed Star walking home all by herself. We walked up beside her. "Hey, Star." I said. "Hi, Star." Scootaloo said. "Howdy, Star."

"Hello, Sweetie Belle. Applebloom, and Scootaloo." We all looked at each other in surprise. "You know our names?" She nodded. "I asked Mrs. Cheerilee." Star said without looking at us. "Um, Star. We noticed you don't have your cutie mark yet." Applebloom said. She shook her head. "We are the cutie mark crusaders and we are going to help you get your cutie mark." I said with excitement. "Cool." She said bluntly. Now we were even more confused. She wasn't looking at us, wasn't paying attention to us, and her tail was moving in every direction. "Well, we can help you. What do you like to do?" Applebloom asked.

"I like the arts." I smiled. "I love art. Do you paint?" I asked while walking in front of her hoping she would look at me, but she didn't. "Yes. Most of my paint is made from berries to make my paintings scented and berries are better to make paint."

"Cool. There's an art museum here in Ponyville. Wanna check it out with us?" Scootaloo asked. "Sure." We all looked at each other and smiled. "COME ON!" We dragged her to the museum.

 _At the Museum_

 **(Scootaloo's POV)**

We were at the museum looking at everything hoping that Star would earn her cutie mark but she was so fast. She read everything really quickly and was looking at everything. She didn't even talk to us. "Umm. Star, do you want to look at us and talk about the art?" Applebloom asked while she was looking at one of the pieces. She didn't answer and she moved on to the next one.

When we finished, we wanted to make sure she liked the museum and see if she earned her cutie mark. "Well, what did you think of the museum?" I asked. "Good, thanks. Bye." She said then she left and we noticed she still didn't have her cutie mark.

"Man. This is hard. She didn't even look at us. Not once." Applebloom said frustrated. "Yeah, I mean she seems really nice but she hardly talks and she seems really weird." I said.

"Pinkie Pie weird or weirder?" Sweetie Belle said. Applebloom and I giggled. "Not sure. But maybe she is just shy. I mean she is new to Ponyville. Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow." We all nodded then we went back to the clubhouse.

 **Let me know what y'all think and I will see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like all the support I have gotten from one chapter. Thanks, y'all.**

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

We went back to the clubhouse to talk about Star. "So, what do we know about Starry Music?" I asked. "Well, she likes art."

"Yeah, but that's it. Maybe Twilight has some art books or something that we can borrow." Scootaloo suggested. We all nodded.

 _At Twilight's Castle_

Twilight was using her magic to get us some art books. "So, why do you girls need all these art books?"

"There's a new filly in our class. Her name is Starry Music and she likes art." Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah, we took her to the art museum today after school but she still didn't have her cutie mark." I said.

"Hmm, well liking art isn't very specific. That could just be something she likes to do in her past time."

"Thanks Twilight!" Then the girls grabbed the books and ran off to find Starry Music.

 _At Starry Music's house_

 **(Sweetie Belle's POV)**

It took us a while but we finally found where Star lives. "Are you sure this is the right place, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked. "Of course, also it's one of the newest houses."

"Oh." Scootaloo said while blushing sheepishly. We knocked on the door and it open to reveal an adult female unicorn. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, we are the cutie mark crusaders and we are here to help Starry Music get her cutie mark." Applebloom said.

"Well, that is very nice of you. Come on in and I can get Star." We came in the house and it seemed very organized. Nothing was out of place. "Ooooh, a piano!" She smiled. "Yes, Star loves her piano. I'll be right back." She said then went to another room. After we waited a few minutes Star came out. "Hi, girls. What are you doing here?" She asked us. 'Of course, she still isn't looking at us.' I thought to myself. "Uh, like we said earlier today, we want to help you get your cutie mark. So we brought a bunch of art books." We gave her the pile of art books. I noticed she began to breathe very heavily. "Uh, this is a bit overwhelming. Uh, thanks. Art isn't always best shown in books. I do art better when I see something."

We all looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "No problem!" Applebloom looked out the window. "We better get a move on. It's almost sundown and we need to get home."

Scootaloo and I nodded in agreement. "Okay, Bye Star."

"Bye guys." We walked out the door and left Star's home. "This is getting frustrating. Star still isn't looking at us and even when we first met Fluttershy she looked us in the eye. Why isn't Star?" Scootaloo said clearly upset.

"You know, maybe we can ask her tomorrow at school." Applebloom suggested. "Yeah, I mean we just met her. So we need to let her know that we are her friends."

 _The next day_

 **(Scootaloo's POV)**

We arrived at school and we noticed that Star was sitting by herself just staring at the playground and she was using a pencil with her magic. We ran over to her to see how she was doing. "Hey, Star." Sweetie Belle said. She said nothing but just kept looking at the playground. "Uh, Star, did you like the art books?" Applebloom asked. "Yes." She said without looking at us. "So, what are you drawing?" I asked then I looked at her drawing and what I saw was incredible. It was the playground with some of the other ponies playing on it and it was like I could see them moving. Their mane, tail, even cutie mark was perfect. But if Star is so good at art then why isn't her talent. "Wow, this is really good, Star." I said. "Thanks." She said still not looking at us. Then the bell rang for class to start. We all went inside and Star set up her desk neatly making sure everything was aligned correctly. 'Why is she doing that?' I thought to myself.

"Good morning, class. We are about to start out science projects." The entire class groaned. "Don't worry. You each will be assigned groups to work on your projects together. I have already assigned your different groups. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Teachers Pet, you are one group. Snips, Snails, and Twist, you are another group. Sunny Days, Peachy Pie, and Pip-Squeak, you are another group. And finally, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Starry Music, you are the last group. So for about 20 minutes I would you all to discuss what you are going to do for your science project."

We all went to out groups to discuss our science project. "What do you gals think we should do?" Applebloom asked. "I know, we should do a volcano. Not only will we get to make an explosion but it will be so much fun." Sweetie Belle said excited. "Yeah, let's do it!" I said. "YEAH!" We all hoof bumped and then we remembered. We have to include Starry Music. "Hey, Star, what do you think of doing a volcano?" I asked. Not surprisingly she didn't look at us and said, "Well, according to statistics about 65% of science projects consist of doing a volcano, which mainly consists of makeshift clay, baking soda, vinegar, and red food dye." We looked around and we saw that most of the class was making up the basic needs of a volcano. "So, what now?" I asked clearly disappointed. "We could a potato clock."

We all looked at her. "A what now?" Applebloom asked. "A potato clock. A clock powered by a potato. I know a way to make French fries and hay fries." Star said. We all looked at each other and smiled. "A cool project that isn't only science but also a tasty treat." Sweetie Belle said. We raised our hooves for a hoof bump and we signaled Star to come in and join us. She nervously put her hoof and we cheered. "YEAH!" She stepped and covered her ears. 'We weren't that loud.' I thought to myself.

"All right, everypony, back to your seats." We all went back to our seat. "Now we are going to talk about safety while completing your projects."

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

I was listening to Ms. Cherrilee teach her lesson and I was looking at Star not look at Cherrilee, she was moving her hoof and her tail. I can confirm that it was very distracting. Then the bell signaling that school was over. "Alright, everypony, your projects are due a week from today. Be sure to work on them diligently. Have a nice weekend."

We walked with Star so we could talk about project. "So, Star about our project. Maybe we should go to our clubhouse to talk about the project." She nodded. "Great. TO THE CMC CLUBHOUSE!" We shouted loudly. Star cover her ears again and we all rolled our eyes. 'We weren't that loud.' I thought to myself.

We went to my house to get some supplies. "Hey, girls. Who's your friend?" Applejack asked. "This is Starry Music, sis. She's the new filly I told you about."

"Well, nice to meet you Starry Music." She said. Star backed away nervously. "Shy? Huh?" Applejack got a little closer and Star started to breath very heavily. When Applejack noticed, she stopped, "It's alright. I won't hurt you. There nothing to be worried about. Why don't y'all do what you need to do?" Applejack said then she left. 'My sister is the nicest pony in the world. Why would Star be scared of her?' I thought to myself while rolling my eyes. "Come on, Star. Why don't we get to the clubhouse?" I suggested. She nodded and then we left.

 **Aww. Poor Star, makes me so sad. Also, I have a Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference in here. Can someone find it? If it is not found I will let y'all know next time, see y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all. Glad people are liking my story. Yay. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

I just can't get it off my mind. Why was Star afraid of my sister? Shyness, I get but Applejack isn't scary. Why didn't she like her? I shrugged it off once we entered the tree house. "Welcome to our club house!" We all shouted. Star looked around. "Well?" She didn't answer but she just kept looking around. "Well?" I asked again. "Is this we you guys do your Cutie Mark stuff?"

We all nodded. "Yeah, we want to help everypony in Equestria get their cutie marks."

"Cutie marks." She said to herself. "Yeah, in fact after the science we want to help you get yours." Sweetie Belle said. "Mine."

"Yeah, that's why we gave you those books, remember?" Scootaloo said. "Yeah." She said. "Well, what's this about a potato clock that can make French fries and Hay Fries?" I asked. "Oh, yes. One of my favorite musicals. The awesome life of Zeke and Chad. They had two girls who were at first making a potato clock but by crossing two wires they accidently made a clock that make fries. With the right materials, I am sure we can make it." We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's do it." Then the four of us started to make a list of what we needed for the potato clock.

 _Several Hours Later_

 **(Scootaloo's POV)**

We were able to get some of the supplies for the potato clock like the potatoes and a clock but we still needed to get the wiring. "Well, it's getting late. We should all probably head home." Applebloom said. "Bye, girls." Star said then she went home. "Is it just me or does Star do things differently from us?" Sweetie Belle said. "Hmm-mm" Applebloom and I said while nodding our heads. "Yeah, I mean she doesn't ever look at us and she acts like noise is too loud or something." I said. "Hmm, maybe we can ask Applejack. She seemed to know what was wrong with her." Applebloom said so the three of us went to find Applejack. After a few minutes, we found her. "Hey, sis."

"Hey, girls. Did Star go home?"

"Yeah, we wanted to ask a few questions about her." I said. "Like what?" She asked. "Like, why she is so weird! I mean today I asked her about her drawing and she didn't talk to me. She only talked to me after my second question and she never looks at us. She acts like some noises are too loud and when we were asking her some questions the other day she ran off. And she never even answered our questions." Sweetie Belle said clearly frustrated. "Girls, I knew somepony like Star when I was your age but she acts like that because…" Then Applejack's cutie mark started to glow. "WHOA. Sorry, girls' duty calls." Then she left. "Aggggh. She was just about to tell us. What's wrong with Star?" I said. "Maybe my sister knows." Sweetie Belle said. Then the three of us went to Rarity's boutique.

 _At Rarity's Boutique_

 **(Sweetie Belle's POV)**

We finally made to my sister's boutique. "Hi, Rarity." I said. "Hello, girls. What brings you here today?" We explained Star to Rarity. "Well, can you tell us why she is so weird?"

"Well, I knew a colt just like her. So kind and he did act like her but… wait is today Friday?" She asked. "Yeah." Scootaloo said. Rarity gasped. "Oh, no. I have an extremely important come to my boutique in Canterlout. Sorry, girls. You are going to have to ask somepony else about Star." Then she grabbed her million bags and left. "Well, maybe Fluttershy?" I suggested.

We went to Fluttershy's home and Rainbow Dash was there. "Hello, girls. Rainbow Dash and I were having some tea would you like some?"

"Sure, we wanted to ask you guys a question." After Fluttershy got us some tea, we explained Starry Music to them. "Hmm. Fluttershy, remember that filly in our class?" Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, yes. She was such a nice pony."

"Well?" Scootaloo asked. "Well, she acted kinda like Starry Music, as you described her that is."

"Oh, yes. She may have acted different but no pony could blame her because she has…"

"Rainbow Dash!" We all looked to see Soarin' flying outside Fluttershy's cottage. "We need your help. Yours too, Fluttershy, there's a creature attacking Phillydelphia and we need your help." They both nodded. "We can finish out discussion later, bye girls."

"Catch you gals later." Then the three of the flew off. "Ugghh. Can't anypony tell us what is wrong with Star?!" Scootaloo said clearly frustrated since we have gotten an answer. "Maybe we can ask Twilight." I suggested.

 _At Twilight's castle_

We explained everything to Twilight in her library. "Star kinda reminds me of a filly I knew back in Canterlout. Hey, Spike. Remember that filly back in Canterlout. The one who acted just a little differently than everypony else." She asked. "Yeah, she was so much fun to play with and she was so good at magic." Twilight nodded. "Everypony we asked has said they knew somepony like Star but why is she so weird?" Applebloom asked. "Girls, she is not weird. She only acts differently because…" BURRP. Twilight used her magic to get a letter from Spike. She read through it. "Princess Celestia needs me in Canterlout right away. Sorry, girls. If you want to learn more about what Star has, try asking Ms. Cherrilee." Then she and Spike left the castle for Canterlout. Then the three of us went to Ms. Cherrilee's house.

 _Ms. Cherrilee's house_

We arrived at Ms. Cherrilee's house and we knocked on her door. She opened the door. "Hello, girls. How are you doing?"

"Hi, Ms. Cherrilee. We wanted to talk about Starry Music."

"Is something wrong?" She asked. She invited us in and we explained everything about Star. "Well, girls. I can see why you wanted to talk about this. You see, Star has Autism." She said while walking to a bookshelf. "Huh?" Scootaloo said. "What's autlism?" I asked. "Autism. You see, Autism is a neurological disorder that affects the way Star thinks." She said while grabbing a book and bringing it back to us. She opened it and showed us a book about autism.

"You see girls. The things you have been seeing her doing like not looking at you, not answering your questions, not being able to sit still, or talking very much are common with autism. She also has sensitive hearing. That is why she covered her ears on her first day here. She can hear things maybe other ponies can't."

"Oh, we just thought that she was weird." I said sadly. "Girls, everypony acts different and while Star may not act like everypony else she is still just like you. You want to know why she moved her." We all looked at each other and nodded our heads. "Back in her old home, she was teased constantly about being different and not having her cutie mark made it worse. Her parents thought it might help if she moved to Ponyville and it did." Then we looked at her confused. "It did?"

"How?"

"Well, Star's parents told me that after her first day and meeting you three it was stressful but it was her best day ever. She never met another pony that wanted to help her get her cutie mark. That is why I placed her with you three. She was more comfortable around you three"

"Well, we are still trying to help her with her cutie mark." Scootaloo said. "Yeah, she is really good at drawing but if I recall she said she likes the 'arts.'" I said.

"Well, the arts doesn't exactly mean art. It also means music, theater, dancing, art and basically anything that is in the Fine Arts."

"Ooooh." We all said. "Yes, now just remember, just because Star acts different doesn't mean she is weird. If have any questions about Autism, just come ask me."

"Yes, Ms. Cherrilee." Then the three of us left but we all felt guilty about what we thought about Star. "Man, now I feel guilty about I thought about Star."

"Well, we can't look at the past now. But maybe we can help Star get her cutie mark now." Then we all looked at each other and smiled. "YEAH!"

 **So, now they know Star has Autism. Which is something that I have and I am not afraid to admit it. It makes me unique and special. Oh, and I don't own Suite life of Zack and Cody or My Little Pony. I own Starry Music though.** **?** **Anyway, if you saw my reference is in one episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody, London and Nia make an accidental potato clock that makes fries. "And they're crispy." Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back. Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with classes, watching season 7 of MLP and Kingdom Hearts. I recently got the first 6 for the PS4 and I have fallen in love with the game. But let's get ready for the final chapter.**

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

After talking to Ms. Cherrilee about Star, we decided to learn more about autism so we could help Star earn her cutie mark.

"So, if Star like the 'arts' then maybe we can take he to a music store. Remember the piano in her house." Sweetie Belle said. We nodded in agreement. Then we made our plan to help Star earn her cutie mark. "This is perfect!" I said. "YEAH!" We all hoof bumped are went back home to get ready for tomorrow.

 _The next day_

We all walked to school and we saw Star sitting in the same spot as yesterday but this time she was looking at the swing set. We walked over to her. "Hey, Star." She said nothing. We looked at each other and remembered what Ms. Cherrilee said.

"Are you drawing something?" I asked. "Yes."

"What are you drawing?" Sweetie Belle asked. "The swing set."

"Cool. Here. We brought you some colored pencils. There are over a thousand colors you can use." I said as I pulled out a huge box of colored pencils. Then Star stopped drawing the swing set and took them from me. "Thanks. I didn't too many colors now I have loads. Thanks girls." We all smiled and hoof-bumped. "So, Star, we were wondering if you would like to join us at our tree house. We want to help you earn your cutie mark and work on our science project."

"Sure." Star said as she went back to her drawing and started to add colors. Then the school bell rung indicating class has started so we walked into our classroom along with Star and got ready for the day.

 _After School_

 **(Scootaloo's POV)**

School finally finished and we were ready to finish our science project with Star and help her earn her cutie mark. We went to our tree house and we were ready to finish our project.

"So, ready to finish our potato clock?" I asked. "Yes." Star said quietly. "Yeah." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said.

 _Two Hours Later_

"Everypony ready to test this out?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Yes." We all said. Then she used her magic to cover the potato and hay to make our fries. Now that the fries were covered with a bowl, I have everypony noise cancelling headphone. Not only did I want to think about Star's sensitive hearing but I didn't want the explosion to destroy our eardrums.

"Fire in the Hole!" Applebloom shouted. Then we all cover our ears and activated the potato clock. We heard a boom that made us all jump.

"Whoa! I think it worked!" Star shouted in disbelief. She used her magic to lift the bowl and it showed not only French fries but also crispy hay fries. We all tried each of the fries and it worked.

"We are so going to get an A on this project. Thanks Star!" Applebloom said happily. Star blushed a little. "You're welcome, Applebloom."

"Now I think we can help you earn you cutie mark, Star." I told her. "Really? How?" She asked. "Well, we think your cutie mark involves fine arts so we think that we should do things in those areas?" I suggested.

Star nodded. "Sure. But are you sure that fine arts are my talent?"

We all nodded. "Yeah. We have seen your drawings and your mom said that you are awesome at the piano so we figured fine arts or art and music are your talent."

"I guess. I do like art and music more than anything. I normally fine myself doing those things every day."

"Hmmmm. How you ever tried playing your piano in front of anypony besides your parents?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No. I don't like playing in front of anypony that I don't know. I don't like large crowds anyway."

"Well, I think we can help with that." I said. "Yeah, I knew somepony who was too shy to perform in front of anypony but once he started he learned to love it. I think if you just try, you will love it." Applebloom said.

"Yeah and you can just preform in front of the class to start." Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess that could work. But what piece would I preform and if I were to draw something, what would I draw?" She asked.

"Do whatever you want. After all it your music and you art."

"Hmmm. I think I know what to do. I think I have the perfect instrument to play in the background for our project and I have the perfect drawing too. I need to leave anyway. See you girls at school tomorrow." Star said then she left.

 **(Applebloom's POV)**

We waited till Star left and we all screamed to the top of our lungs. We were so happy that we not only got Star to open up more to us but we will be able to help her get her cutie mark tomorrow.

"Wow. Are we good or are we good?" I asked. "We are great! I am glad we met Star."

"Same here. If we didn't meet her then we wouldn't have learned about Autism and learning how to deal with different kinds of pony like her." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah. We should get some sleep since tomorrow is Monday. See you gals tomorrow." I said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said bye and went home.

 _The next day_

We all arrived at school and we saw Star with a small keyboard. "Hey, Star is that what you are going to be using for our project?" I asked.

"Yes, I did some calculations and I think I could play a song and power the potato clock with music using m keyboard."

"What's so special about the keyboard?" Scootaloo asked. "Well, this keyboard can play different instruments as well."

"REALLY?!" Sweetie Belle said loudly. "Yes, my mother bought it for me when I asked for a piano since I like music so much."

"That's so cool. I can't wait to present out project. We will get an A for sure."

"All right, everypony time for school!" Ms. Cheerilee shouted.

We all entered the classroom and sat down in our seats. "Alright, everypony, I hope you all have your projects ready because today you are all presenting them. First, we will have Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Starry Music to their project first." We all got up and we were ready to present.

 **(Starry Music's POV)**

I got up and I was so nervous. I wanted to hide behind my friends but I knew that I couldn't we were all in this together. I had the artwork ready and the perfect suspense music for our project. They said it would help me get my cutie mark and I hope it does. I took a deep breath and we all turned to the front of the class.

"Hello, everypony. My name is Starry Music and these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We have created a potato clock that can make hay fries and French fries. Both of which will be powered by music using my keyboard." I then used my magic to show everypony my artwork. I held my breath and turned away since I was afraid that everypony would not like it but to my surprise everypony loved it. I could tell from their compliments. I was shocked. I guess I am great at art. Now for our music presentation.

"Ready?" Applebloom asked me. I nodded nervously. "Don't worry, Star. You will do great."

"Yeah, we know it. We have full confidence in you." I took a deep breath and nodded. They were right. I can do this. I plugged in my piano and put it on the instrument I wanted got started it up. While I was setting up, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were also setting up the potato clock with the hay and plate and bowl to cover the potato and hay so it doesn't get everywhere.

After a few minutes, we were ready. "Are you girls ready?" I asked. They all nodded and Sweetie Belle cover the food with the bowl using her magic. I then played the suspenseful music. I could see Everypony lean forward curious about what was going to happen. Music and art are making this work maybe these are my talent. When I heard a small popping sound, I made the music go a little faster and played the final chord. Everypony in the class cheered. I removed the covering to reveal cooked French fries and hay fries.

"WHOA!" Everypony said then they all cheered. I smiled. This is the best day of my life.

"Incredible. Great job, girls. You all deserve an A but I have one more thing to say." Mr. Cheerilee said. We all looked at her confused. She walked up to me and pointed to my flank. I looked at it and I saw my cutie mark. It was a paint brush painting some music notes.

I jumped up and screamed. "BEST DAY EVER!" Everypony was cheering for me. I walked to my friends. "Thanks girls. I am glad I that I met you. Without you I don't think I would I ever earned my cutie mark."

"You're welcome. But we also I have to thank you." Now I was confused. "Me? Why?"

"Well, when we first met you we thought that you were weird and we thought of bad things about you." Scootaloo admitted. "Yeah, we are really sorry about that. We didn't know why you acted like that till we asked Ms. Cherrilee." Applebloom said.

"When she told us you had Autism, we then felt bad about what we said about you. So, after that we looked up more about Autism. Now we know how to help other unique ponies like you." Sweetie Belle said. I felt like I was going to cry. No pony has ever done something like that for me before. "Thanks girls." We all gathered in a group hug then went back to our seats to hear everypony else's projects.

 **The end. Thank you to all those who have fav, followed, and reviewed this story. Please note, never EVER judge someone who is different. We are all different. People with special needs cannot help themselves when they do certain things. Don't insult them, tease them, or force them to stop. Instead help, support and be kind to them. While it may seem silly or weird why they do what they do but that is no reason to be rude to them. You may find out that they are your next best friend or lover. Note, we are all different, so we have no reason to be rude to others. I hope you all have a fantastic day/night. I will see you all next time. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. They are all great in my opinion. Bye, :)**


End file.
